vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
YAMAHA Corporation/Gallery
VOCALOID Software Ofclboxart bplt VY1-img1.jpg|VY1 Deluxe Edition Ofclboxart bplt VY1-img2.jpg|VY1 Standard Edition VY1V3new.jpg|VY1v3 New Standard Edition Vy1v3_SE.jpg|VY1v3 Second Edition Vy1v3neo.jpg|VY1v3 NEO Edition VY1v4 Boxart.png|VY1v4 Standard Edition Ofclboxart bplt VY2-img1.jpg|VY2 Standard Edition Vy2v3.jpg|VY2v3 Standard Edition Vy2v3_SE.jpg|VY2v3 Second Edition Mew box.png|Mew Standard Edition Mew_NEO.jpg|Mew NEO Edition BoxartTRion.jpg|Tone Rion package ZOLA_PROJECT_current_boxart.jpg|ZOLA PROJECT Standard Edition ZOLA Project Boxart.jpg|ZOLA PROJECT Standard Edition (early appearance) additional boxarts.jpg|ZOLA PROJECT promotional packages. AnoKanoBox.png|anon & kanon package Galaco_jacket.jpg|Faux galaco package Galaco_BoxArt.jpg|Faux galaco package (flat scan) Galaco jacket.png|galaco's NEO package CYBER DIVA box.png|CYBER DIVA package Sachiko V4 Box.png|Sachiko package Arsloid box.png|ARSLOID package fukase box.png|Fukase package Apps vy1t.png|VY1t - i-Vocaloid/Vocalowitter IPhone.jpg|VY1t interface ipadvy1.png|iVocaloid VY1 V1mvelite.png|VY1 Mobile VOCALOID Editor "lite" vy1fullmve.jpg|VY1 Mobile Vocaloid editor "full" VY2ipad.png|iVocaloid VY2 vy2mve.jpg|VY2 Mobile Vocaloid editor mewmve.jpg|Mew Mobile Vocaloid Editor yuumve.jpg|Yuu - Mobile Vocaloid Editor wilmve.jpg|Will - Mobile Vocaloid Editor zola1mve.jpg|KYO - Mobile Vocaloid Editor galacoredmve.jpg|Galaco Red - Mobile Vocaloid Editor galacobluemve.jpg|Galaco Blue - Mobile Vocaloid Editor sachikomve.png|Sachiko mobile Vocaloid Editor cyberdivamve.png|Cyber Diva Mobile Vocaloid Editor Logo VY1logo.png|VY1 VY2logo.png|VY2 Mewlogo.png|Mew Tonelogo.png|Tone Rion Galacologo.png|galaco (Prize ver.) Zola_logo.png|ZOLA PROJECT Zola_yuu_logo.png|YUU Zola_kyo_logo.png|KYO Zola_wil_logo.png|WIL Anon&kanonlogo.png|anon & kanon CYBERDIVALogo.png|CYBER DIVA sachiko logo.jpg|Sachiko ArsloidLogo.jpg|ARSLOID Fukase-logo.png|Fukase Character VY1_kanzashi.jpg|VY1v3 hairpin illust. Manbou no Ane Pimage vy1v4 full.png|VY1v4 illust. Sakamoto Himemi Pocket VY1.jpg|Concept for eVY1 module illust. 砂吹 Ofclboxart bplt VY2-katana.jpg|VY2 wakizashi illust. Nagimiso.SYS Vy2v3blank.jpg|VY2v3 wakizashi Vocaloid Mew.png|Mew as seen in demonstration song, "Line" Mew%27s_concept.jpg|Mew illust. Ryuji Otani Tone Rion.jpg|Tone Rion illust. Akio Watanabe (former) Tone Rion.png|Tone Rion illust. Akio Watanabe (current) Anon&kanon.png|anon & kanon illust. Hakuri Galaco.png|galaco illust. KEI Galaco chara.png|galaco NEO illust. Tomioka Jiro CYBER DIVA.png|CYBER DIVA (stock image) sachiko.png|Sachiko illust. Midori Fuu Alsmagna_alsloid_akira.png|ARSLOID hq fukase.jpg|Fukase illust. mikuma Txtlessfukase.png|Fukase logoless version ZOLA PROJECT YUU.jpg|YUU illust. Amano Yoshitaka KYO.jpg|KYO illust. Amano Yoshitaka WIL.jpg|WIL illust. Amano Yoshitaka ZOLA_AYAKURA.jpg|ZOLA PROJECT illust. Ayakura ZOLA_NAGIMISO.jpg|ZOLA PROJECT illust. NAGIMISO ZOLA_TSUKASA.jpg|ZOLA PROJECT illust. Manbou no Ane ZOLA.jpg|ZOLA PROJECT illust. Aonisai ZOLA_byKYO.png|ZOLA PROJECT illust. KYO Zola-taiko.png|ZOLA PROJECT illust. Taiko YUU by KEI.jpg|YUU illust. KEI YUU by CARNELIAN.jpg|YUU illust. CARNELIAN YUU by Ideolo.jpg|YUU illust. Ideolo YUU by Umetani.jpg|YUU illust. Umetani KYO by KEI.jpg|KYO illust. KEI KYO by CARNELIAN.jpg|KYO illust. CARNELIAN KYO by Ideolo.jpg|KYO illust. Ideolo KYO by Umetani.jpg|KYO illust. Umetani WIL by KEI.jpg|WIL illust. KEI WIL by CARNELIAN.jpg|WIL illust. CARNELIAN WIL by Ideolo.jpg|WIL illust. Ideolo WIL by Umetani.jpg|WIL illust. Umetani Pets Point character.png|Fukase's pet, Point Point_with_ribon.png|Point w/ ribbon Concept VY series track01_vy1.png|''feat.VY1'' track 1 design. illust. meola track02_vy1.png|track 2 design illust. しゅく track03_vy1.png|track 3 design illust. 縣 track04_vy1.png|track 4 design illust. キャプテンミライ track05_vy1.png|track 5 design illust. タカハシヒロユキ track07_vy1.png|track 7 design illust. 小川ハリ track08_vy1.png|track 8 design illust. BUZZ track09_vy1.png|track 9 design illust. 風乃 track10_vy1.png|track 10 design illust. 小林オニキス Vy2v3initall.jpg|VY2v3 wakizashi illust. Nagimiso.SYS (initially) Nagimiso.SYS VY2.jpg|An interpretation of VY2 illust. Nagimiso.SYS General Tone Rion concept.jpg|Tone Rion concepts YUU Concept.png|YUU concept KYO Concept.png|KYO Concept WIL Concept.png|WIL concept galaco Neo concept 1.jpg|galaco NEO concepts galaco neo final design concept.jpg|galaco NEO finalized fukasedesign.png|Fukase's original entry Fukaseturnaround1.jpg|Fukase facing left Fukaseturnaround2.jpg|Fukase back view Fukaseturnaround3.jpg|Fukase facing right Fukase_rod.png|Fukase's cane Promotional General Tonerion header.jpg|Tone Rion official website header Anon & Kanon.png|anon & kanon promotional image from the official website Galaco tamago.jpg|galaco chibi style Gchibi.png|galaco chibi style Otoko_galaco.png|galaco featured in VOCALOID Club Summer Special tutorials Galacorunning.png|galaco NEO promotional art - Mizuno partnership Galacovocaloidshop.png|An alternate expression for galaco NEO ZOLA_Club_Summer_Special.png|ZOLA PROJECT featured in VOCALOID Club Summer Special tutorials Comic Rion comic strip 1.jpg|Tone Rion 4koma no. 1 Rion comic strip 2.jpg|no. 2 Rion comic strip 3.jpg|no. 3 Rion comic strip 4.jpg|no. 4 Contest VocaFesVY1.jpg|VY1 (Kiku Kobushi) illust. Rimiko, revealed at VeFes 2011. VY1Rimiko.jpg|VY1 (Kiku Kobushi) illust. Rimiko VocaFesVY2.jpg|VY2 (66 (Roro)) illust. Manbou no Ane, revealed at VeFes 2011. Left: original, right: refined version by 119 (Hikeshi). OriginalVY2design.jpg|VY2 (66 (Roro)) illust. Manbou no Ane MagazoneKikuKobushi.png|VY1 refined version of VeFes winning entry artwork that was used in an illustration book VY1refine.jpg|ditto with text VY2refinedHQ.png|VY2 refined version of VeFes winning entry artwork that was used in an illustration book VY2refined.jpg|ditto with text Event ToneRion Vocafarre cap1.PNG|Tone Rion at Vocafarre ToneRion Vocafarre cap2.PNG|ditto Galaco & Kou.jpg|galaco and Kou Shibasaki (voice provider) Media Game Rion_Akiba.jpg|Rion as she appears in Akiba's Trip 2 3D Model Officially released MMD models. MMDmodel_Cul.png|CUL (VY1) MMD model by LAT (VOCALO Revolution) MMDmodel_Rev_Kio.gif|REV (VY2) MMD model by Kio (VOCALO Revolution) Anokanommd.jpg|anon & kanon MMD model by ISAO Image by Pocket-P Galaconeommd.png|galaco NEO MMD model by Pulse Maker Image by jangsoyoung Misc. Merchandise 26889681 m.jpg|Official VOCALOID poster Galaxias Pullip.jpg|galaco on the cover of the galaxias! CD. ZolaDTMmag.jpg|ZOLA PROJECT on DTM magazine DTM Magazine Dec 2014.png|anon & kanon on DTM Magazine Other Mewboxartscreenie.jpg|Screenshot of Mew during a VOCALOID related event. Mewcat1.png|Mew's cat, Savami, as seen in demonstration song, "Effaninefable" Project Zola.png|ZOLA PROJECT silhouette Galacopv.png|galaco as seen in galaxias! Galacoanotherworld.png|galaco from "Another World" PV Category:Character-related gallery Category:Yamaha Corporation